


The Lunatick Lover

by spacebeans



Series: Muddy Waters [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Other, Song - Freeform, The Lunatick Lover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-29 01:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21146135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacebeans/pseuds/spacebeans
Summary: Here's as much as I could make out form the lyrics of theSongmentioned in Chapter 3. If you find any mistakes/ understand what he's saying in the parts I missed, please let me know!The Song is performed by The Waites





	The Lunatick Lover

**The Lunatick Lover**

Grim King of the Ghosts make haste 

and bring hither all your train

See how the pale moon does waste

and now is in the wane

come you night hags with all your charms

and revelling witches away

and hug me close in your arms

to you my respects I’ll pay

I’ll court you and think you fair

since love does distract my brain

I’ll go and I’ll wed the nightmare

And kiss her and kiss her again

But if she proved peevish and proud

then a pise on her love, let her go

I’ll seek me a winding shroud 

and down to the shadows below

A lunacy sad I endure

since reason departs away

I call to those hags for a cure

as knowing not what I say

The beauty whom I adore 

now slights me with scorn and disdain

I never shall see her more

how shall I bear my pain

I ramble and range about

to find out my charming saint

While she at my grief does fllout

and smiles at my loud complaint

Distraction I see is my doom

of this I am now too sure

arival has got in my room

while torments I do endure

I dream that my charming fair

is there in my rival’s bed

Who’s tresses of golden hair 

are on the fair pillow spread

Then this doth my passion inflame

I start an no longer can lie

ah Sylvia] are thou not to blame

to ruin a lover, I cry

Grim Kind of the Ghosts be true

and hurry me hence away

My languishing life to you

in tribute I freely pay

To the elysian shades I post

in hopes to be freed from care 

where many a bleeding ghosts

is hovering in the air.


End file.
